Liquid fabric conditioning compositions are known in the art. Liquid fabric softening compositions containing a light-stable non-staining pink color are described by Wahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,499. Coffindafer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,620 discloses a liquid fabric conditioning composition having a pH of less than 6 and containing specific yellow and blue colorants which provide a yellow color in the composition and which upon dilution and increase of pH to about 7.5 turn blue. A liquid conditioning product of green color has not been described in the art.
It is very difficult to find green dyes that on addition to a liquid conditioning product result in an aesthetically pleasing green-colored product. Many green dyes provide shades of green, but are unaccepatable to a consumer because of potential toxicity or, if safe, because of undesirable dull, drab appearance. Combinations of blue and yellow dyes, such as for instance C.I. Acid Blue #80 and C.I. Acid Yellow #17, for instance, typically provide undesirable color shades.